


Firefly

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Hotaru Tomoe, Chaos, Chaos Magic, F/M, Goddesses, Magic-Users, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Alerted by Loki's machinations, Sailor Pluto sends Saturn to stop him before his madness begins. Returned to the day of Thor's coronation, Hotaru impresses Loki with a display of magic and he finds a kindred spirit of chaos in the Guardian of Saturn.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Tomoe Hotaru
Kudos: 2





	Firefly

Loki, disillusioned and pained, let go and fell into the abyss.

He did not realize that there were other forces in the universe watching him.

Sailor Pluto stood at her doorway. “Saturn, you must go. You have been chosen.”

“Setsuna-mama...” Saturn said softly. “There is so much chaos in that person.”

“Yes,” Agreed Pluto. “Another enemy, if given time. Which is why you must take the key and go back. Go back to before he was twisted by anger and hate.”

“Can one such as me really help that person?” Saturn said uncertainly. “I am nothing like our princess.”

Pluto put a hand on her young charge’s head. “Just be yourself, Hotaru. Now go.”

Saturn, grasping the key, headed into the void, entering golden Asgard, on the day of Thor’s coronation.

Loki was going to meet with the Jotun, to show them the way into the vault.

Hotaru stopped him on the bifrost.

“Watch yourself, girl.” Loki said.

Girl?! Hotaru looked down at herself. She was his age! But her senshi form was gone. She looked like an Asgardian woman.

She would show him!

Hotaru stepped down on the Bifrost. Crack!

Loki turned, recognizing the power that had cracked the Bifrost as magic, not might.

“Who are you?”

Hotaru shrugged and sighed. “An unwelcome guest.”


End file.
